The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the interior of an aseptic chamber having enclosed therein a container transport conveyor of a packaging machine for separating off a required packaging work space from the outside air.
Such an apparatus is already known which comprises spray balls arranged at required portions inside an aseptic chamber.
Although it is desired that the apparatus have a larger number of spray balls as arranged within the aseptic chamber, the number is limited in view of the space available. The chamber can be cleaned fully at the locations close to the sprays balls but can not be cleaned effectively at locations remote from the balls. It is especially difficult to clean the corners of the chamber.